His First Believer
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Jack and Sandman are fooling around in Arendelle and there's one girl that holds a special place in Jack's heart. However, there is a reason he can no longer return to Arendelle, for a very long time.
1. Mischief in Arendelle

I**_ do not own any part or colony that is included in the Empire of Disney, or anything from the Rebellion known as DreamWorks._**

Long before the coming of the 21st Century, long before Jamie or even becoming one of the Guardians, Jack was a very, very reckless young man. Yes, he was a few centuries old, however that doesn't excuse him from his eternal mischief. And yes people mentioned Jack Frost, they would however not be able to see him? Why is that? Jack Frost was still used as a phrase and its entirely a mystery how his name got out there in the first place? The man on the moon? Either way, Jack was very deep in contemplation when he looks over to a young blonde boy taking an ice block through with what appeared to be a baby reindeer. They appeared to be struggling uphill towards a great city.

He glides down in an attempt to gather the boy's attention, "Hey kid...Yeah you." He goes right through him however and he sighs annoyed

"How do people even know about me if they don't believe me?" He grumbles as he continues to follow the boy up the hill, very easily as he was struggling while his reindeer had weak legs and he couldn't make any greater effort. Then Jack had an idea in his head, he causes a trail of ice for them, but they were sliding backwards. The boy yells, "Sven, get on!"

The small animal hops on while the boy makes an attempt to stop the sleigh only to feel the wind pushing him forward, ice forming in front of the sleigh dragging the poor kid behind until Sven grabs the boy by his shirt collar. He laughs as the reindeer licks him, "Thanks boy, but how are we moving!"

They reach the peek of the hill then they start sliding down extremely fast. Jack was laughing, "Let's have some fun!"

He causes a loop-de-loop sculpture for the two to go through as well as a series of cork-screws and basically an ice coaster as they slid down hill towards the city. Jack would stop as soon as they got to the bridge guiding the sleigh down the hill and into the city, sliding everywhere in the street, having the boy scream at the top of his lungs and finally he gets launched from a ramp into a pile of snow. The boy dug himself out of the pile of snow and he asks Sven, "What was that, boy? It's like Jack Frost was with us or something."

The century old teenager speaks up, "You called?"

This was it, maybe finally somebody would believe him. The boy was running happily with his reindeer running happily behind him, tongue out. Could this be it! His question was answered as soon as the blonde ran through him like a ghost with the reindeer running past him.

"Oh come on! Who else creates a roller coaster out of ice!" Jack grunts in frustration

"Gosh these people are dense!" Suddenly he sees some gold sand trailing and he looks up to see a short, golden sand-clad figure. He's smirking at Jack with his expression and Jack greets, "Oh Hey Sandman."

The short man gives him a questioning expression and he sighs, "No Sandman, it's just that...What does it take for someone to believe in you and see you? I mean Santa Clause does it, Easter Bunny does it and even the Tooth Fairy! How am I mentioned and not known?"

The golden man gives a answering grin and makes a crescent moon symbol, "Yeah, yeah, he still owes me a lot of answers!"

He shrugs then conjures the sand to spell the word "Mischief." And Jack chuckles, "You don't plan to strike some students today are you?"

And the little man grinned wickedly as he floated towards the school house, and he conjures a bow and draws an arrow.

"Isn't the arrow cupid's thing?" Jack smirks and the man just shrugs and he pulls his bow and strikes one of the students at the front row.

"That isn't right Sandy." He smirks as he watches the student drift into unconsciousness and he attempts to wake up again only to droop back yet again to which the teacher slaps a rod on his desk and Jack laughs hysterically as the Sandman joins in silently. Then he makes a symbol of a warrior's helmet and sword and Jack asks, "The Palace Guard?"

The man enthusiastically shakes his head and Jack smirks, "And I thought I was the bad influence. Santa is sure to put you on the naughty list."

Sandy just smirks and he waves his hand dismissively insisting through gestures Santa wouldn't dare do that to Sandy, if he wanted to make...certain appointments...on time. Not even Father Time could help him through the Sand Man's powers.

They float towards the inside of the palace where it would be warm inside of the Ball Room where guards stood at the gates. They float inside with Jack staring, "This is amazing...wow."

Sandy nudges Jack as he tosses the sand ball but he misses as it hits the guard's foot...causing him to lose his bearing and tap his foot down.

"What's happening, Horatio?" The other guard questions.

"My foot fell asleep suddenly." He continues to tap his foot on the ground, lifting it up to tap it.

The short little man just laughs and doesn't regret missing while Jack is snickering, "Hey...I dare you to mess with the King's children."

He looks at Jack disapprovingly which in turn Jack baits, "Unless the big bad Sand Man is afraid of a human king."

He's met with a short gold man with sand coming out his ears as steam and he motions for Jack to follow him, which in turn he uses the little cold air he could to glide around the halls and he finds himself landing on the ground in a room where two little girls paid intense attention to them having a elderly woman teach them History. Jack could sympathize with the red headed girl, with an expression that just spelled out boredom...this would be the target Sandman would go for until...Jack suggests

"Hey Sandy." He whispers as if he was actually going to be seen

He looks down over at where Jack is at, "Hit the blonde one."

He produces a large question mark over his head and Jack shrugs, "It would be different."

The short man nods his head no and tosses the sand ball towards the red head, but Jack had some control over wind as he causes the window to open allowing cold air to rush in and direct the shot towards the blonde, giving her a face full of sand and knocked out she was, literally. Her body hit the floor with a thump from the force of the sand ball. The other girl looks over and starts giggling and whispers, "Elsa wake up."

She shakes her, but the blonde still feels the effects of the sand ball, thus her small body was sprawled out on the ground. The teacher closes the window and looks over at Elsa, she shakes her head amused while the red head is laughing madly, "Seems that our little Elsa has put her day's worth of consciousness in, isn't that right Anna?"

"I tried waking her Mrs. Potts."

"Come now, child. We'll let her wake on her own."

Jack looks over at her dreams, and he sees snow in sandy form and Jack was just about to touch it when the Sand Man immediately throws himself in between Jack and her glaring.

"What, I was just going to put real snow into her dream."

He shakes his head no with a solemn stare.

"What, why not?!"

Sandy conjures sand to give a presentation of him touching the sand and then shows a portrayal of the little girl blasting snow and ice out of her hands.

"Wait, she would have powers?"

He nods, "But that would be awesome!"

He looks at Jack with an authoritative look indicating no means no, "Fine...I won't."

Suddenly they hear a voice, "Jack?"

He looks over to see that same blonde girl looking up wiping the sand from her face, "Jack Frost?"

"Uh huh...yes?"

Could this be the one! Jack's heart pounded and had a thunderous orchestra inside, his chest could barely contain all of it. Did this girl named Elsa really see Jack?

* * *

_I'll at least finish this one, I promise._


	2. Meet Elsa

**Continuing Jack's mischief...erm adventures**

Jack stands there in shock as she asks, "Are you really Jack Frost?"

He stares speechlessly and breathless and he nods his head and she goes up to him and hugs him. "I always loved the snow. Thank you Jack!"

He has no idea what to do at first, nobody has ever seen him in over 300 years, never mind hugged him. Then he has memories of his past life and he hugs her back, tossing her in the air.

"You wanna see something?"

She nods her head excited and he launches a beam towards the hanging chandelier and the beam blasts into an explosion of ice and snow, the room starting to get covered. She starts to laugh excitedly, "Come on Jack!"

She tugs on Jack's wrist as she runs around in the snow and he joins in laughing with her. She then slips on the ice and falls on her butt, starting to have a pout and getting ready to cry. However, Jack does not allow children to cry without good reason.

"Hey, you're having fun, right?"

She giggles, "Yeah...just fell." But she struggles to get up, Jack takes her by her hands and slides her around the ice, and they both land in a large sheet of snow creating snow angels until suddenly Jack receives a snowball to the face. He looks up questioningly, "Oh you wanna go there?"

She giggles hiding behind some snow covered furniture.

"Well get ready." One snowball flies past her then another and another pelting the piece of furniture with snow, essentially building up a wall of snow when Jack yet again receives another snowball to the face in the midst of fire distracting him, "Huh...good shot. But I'll get you!"

He then uses cold winds to float him towards Elsa's temporary fortress but finds no Elsa. "Where did she go?"

Jack receives a pile of snow dumped on his head and he looks back, She hid inside his pile of snow! Clever girl. Then he uses his magic to cause a blanket of snow to fall on Elsa and she grumbles, "No fair."

He smirks, "Life isn't fair." To which he receives another pile of snow hitting the back of his head and who was it from...Sandy? This caused Elsa and laugh hysterically as Jack started getting pelted with more snow balls!

"Guys, I'm the spirit of snow, come on!"

They ignore his protests and he continues to get pelted with his own weapon, until he starts launching waves of snowballs with his staff. Then Jack receives a weak dosage of a sand ball and he gets drowsy, "No fair Sandy."

Elsa asks, "Who's Sandy?"

He yawns from the drowsiness and he receives a snowball in his mouth which he spits out. "Who threw that!" And he sees the short gold man laugh silently rolling around in the air while Elsa laughs hysterically saying, "You're funny."

Her laughter warms his heart and he leans on his staff, "Well Elsa, I'd love to continue playing with you, but I have snow to spread everywhere else."

She whines, "Awww, but you'll come back right?"

She looks up at him with big blue orbs begging him. He tries to look away but there was no use, the petite child was clearly sad he had to go and like the kind hearted spirit he is, he promises, "I'll come back for you, ok?"

She questions, "Promise?"

He holds out his pinky, "Pinky promise."

She wraps her pinky around his giggling and he flies out taking all the snow with him and just in time before Anna runs up to Elsa, "Hey Elsa! You're awake now!"

"Anna, you totally missed it!"

The red head jumps up excitedly, "What, what did I miss?!"

"Jack Frost came in and he filled the room with snow!"

She dismisses her, "Pfft, you probably just left the window open."

"No I'm serious!"

"I won't believe it this time, like you talked about the Boogie Man!"

She gasps, "He was real too!"

Anna smirks at her, "Then prove it."

Elsa stands up defiantly, "I will...you'll see."

She looks up towards the window giggling "Just wait."

* * *

_Ended it there, I know torture._


	3. Nightmares

_For chaos to happen now...and here, we, go!_

* * *

After spreading snow to rest of the world, he immediately thinks of Elsa in her castle. He decided he would pay her a surprise a visit at night. He glides across the Arctic winds, navigating through the large winding paths of the mountain ridges and finally a large castle in view as he descends towards the balcony. He decides to sneak in opening the door really slowly. He walks in the room and he could tell it was their room, two beds across from one another. He looks towards a pink bed with a small red headed child sleeping soundly. He sighs happily as he continues to the other bed...but something wasn't right. He hears whimpering and crying and he looks to the ice blue bed where Elsa was tossing and turning, crying.

"No, stop. Please!" She whines

Jack gasps, "Sandy, where are you!" He says in a raised whisper.

He hears some cackling and he looks over to see a large black shadow. Jack stares back in fear, "So this is the infamous Jack Frost this Sandy fellow keeps mentioning?"

He looks over to Elsa then back at Sandy, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't need to concern you, but children fear me for good reason." He cackles and blends into the shadow on the wall. More laughing is followed afterward until a golden tint starts to illuminate the window balcony, thus causing the shadow disappear and the laughing to stop. Jack sprints to the gently moving Sandman.

"Sandy, Sandy! Hurry! Elsa is having nightmares!"

He looks back shocked and he zooms over to where Elsa is, immediately working on Elsa's black sand looming over her head, trying to combat it with his golden sand, it was a struggle. It was almost like working with a time bomb, one wrong move and she could wake up sobbing her eyes out letting the nightmares win. It was too much though, it seems Sandman was too late in reaching her in time. He could sense Elsa was probably going to wake up any minute and he decided it'd be best if he was scarce as he hides by hanging on the ceiling, observing from the high angle. Sandy was sweating, he was struggling and his face was clear that he was about to face defeat. This was it, he disappears in a dust storm of gold sand and she immediately springs up screaming. Anna getting up immediately from the alarming voice, "Elsa?!"

The blonde hugs her knees to her chest sobbing her eyes out, unable to communicate what happened. The bedroom doors bust wide open with their father rushing in, "What happened?"

Elsa lets out a cry and runs to him hugging him which he picks her up, "Jack Frost gave me ice powers...then I froze everything! And Anna dies." She sobs into her dad's chest.

He pats her back shushing her soothingly, "It was just a bad dream. It's ok...it was just a bad dream. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

She answers with a sniffle and a nod and he carries her up which Anna goes back to sleep, "I hope Elsa is ok."

Which Sandy appears back into the room to set gold dust upon Anna and he floats over towards their parents room to unload a whole arsenal of his gold sand across the room where Jack goes in and he gasps, "Whoa, that's like...a lot of sand. Making sure, huh?"

The mute nods his head determined and Jack follows him outside. And Jack sighs, "I almost touched it Sandy. I almost did. I didn't know what to do."

He then takes Jack by his wrist and guides him outside, gently closing the door behind them. And he gives a detailed 3 dimensional animation with his sand to indicating a sleeping Elsa and animates a figure representing the Boogie Man and he touches the sand above her hand. Then he goes to have Jack touch the sand which the animation indicates she turns into a solid ice sculpture then presents another animation with a miniature version of him giving her dreams and has Jack touch the sand above her head this time and has her using ice powers as she had nightmares about.

"So...wouldn't it be safe for me to touch her dreams so she wouldn't get more nightmares."

He nods his head no and indicates that nightmares will happen and Jack protests, "But he knows I have a believer so he'll keep harassing her."

Then he looks at Jack sternly as if indicating he knew what to do, "No...I won't leave her alone! I won't do it!"

Sandy then rolls his eyes and he pats Jack on the shoulder giving him hand gestures to say be careful and indicates another animation of the Boogie Man.

"I will Sandy...I will."

* * *

_Will Boogie keep harassing her? Will she get a Frozen heart?_


	4. The Choice

_Had to edit a bit of errors. I posted this faster than Anna's first engagement *cough cough*_

* * *

It was frantic and panicky for Jack as he was constantly paranoid whether Boogie would come in again. Would he turn Elsa against Jack? It didn't seem so whenever he has his afternoon adventures with Elsa. He's always sad to leave so soon because he would just see how she told everyone excitedly about Jack Frost. Anna giggles as she listens on to Elsa's stories.

"He flies down from the wind...and then he shoots snow from his hands like this...", she demonstrates as she makes noises to demonstrate Jack's powers causing Anna to giggle, "You're funny."

The blonde shrieks, "I'm serious! He's real, I know he is!"

Jack soars through the air as he hears this and he descends down with Anna still looking back at Elsa with an inquisitive stare, "Then prove it!"

She looks up relieved to find Jack causing her to squeal excited, "Jack!"

He chuckles, "Kid you see me like every week."

She smiles as she hugs him when Anna asks, "Um...Elsa?"

She looks back smiling as she's hugging Jack but Anna asks, "Are you hugging the air?"

Elsa looks back horrified, "No! This is Jack."

He smirks and taps Elsa on the shoulder, "Watch this."

Jack's hands start as a perfect snow ball is being formed, he smirks tossing the ball on his hand. Then the red head receives a snowball to her face causing his first believer to laugh.

The fiery redhead glares at Elsa, "Oh I'm going to get you."

The mischief continues as Anna slips on a sheet of ice then she receives a magical breeze of snow over her face, the wind nipping at her nose and she thinks about everything happening mysteriously coming to the conclusion with a question, "Jack Frost?"

Jack grins back excited as he knows Anna is looking at him with Elsa giggling happily. She screams, "Elsa he's real, he's real!"

The oldest sister slides towards the two and she sticks out her tongue, "Told you so!"

The three ice skate around the area as Jack spreads the ice further and further, engulfing the whole court yard with both of the children laughing loudly. So loud were the children, they cause their mother to head to the balcony to watch them play with the king joining her.

"They've been at it for hours." she states with a smile

He smiles nodding in agreement hugging her from behind as they watch the children play, unable to see Jack at all. The sun starts to near the mountain peaks and Jack even recognizes they spent an awful amount of time playing around, thinking today was a warm day without snow. Elsa and Anna hold Jack's arms as he spins them around causing them to slide across filling the court with their laughter of joy.

Then he warmly suggests, "I think you two should head inside."

Anna whines while Elsa protests, "But we were having so much fun."

Jack sighs, "Your parents are worried about you. I'll come back, I promise!" He smiles at the both.

Anna this time confirms, "Pinky promise."

Jack offers both his pinkies as he lays down his staff and wraps his pinkies around theirs with his arms crossed, "Pinky promise. Now go get warmed up."

The two children go inside, clearly worn out from the whole day of playing. Jack even feels a little bit of his energy expended as he catches a breeze towards the night sky, encountering yet again, the one guardian of dreams.

"Hey Sandy!" He greets while the mute approaches him with a smile. He goes towards the castle with Jack following him and he casts some golden dust upon her, an image of him appears with a heart, almost causing the pale skin on Jack to flush pink with Sandy looking over nodding his head disapprovingly.

"She's just a girl, she'll get over it."

He looks over at Jack before he leaves with his arms crossed and he whines, "Do I have to leave?"

The golden man points out the window sternly in which Jack walks out, taking one more glance at the girls before gliding out the window with the Sandman not too far behind him and he speaks out, "It's like I felt exactly what they were feeling. It was really hard letting them go to their parents. Did you see the way they looked at me? I guess I'll have to compete with Santa, huh?"

He giggles silently riding on his golden nimbus and shakes his head indicating Elsa has an obsession with him, reminding him of the heart and him together.

"Like I said, she'll grow over it."

The gold mute smirks at him, as if he knew something he wouldn't. Then suddenly the young frost spirit start feeling anxious, his flight was getting interrupted, he was falling out of the path of the wind panting real heavily only managing to land in a blanket of snow. Sandy rushes down concerned and Jack screams, "Elsa! I have to get Elsa!"

They hear a sinister voice, "Not so fast Jack."

They look back to see the dark figure they encountered before. He grins wickedly, "So how does she feel Jack? Weren't you in her dreams after all?"

He gasps and flies up towards him, "What did you do with Elsa!"

He cackles as he blasts the spirit with black dust, causing Jack's anxiety to grow worse, he felt enclosed, his breathing was getting rapid and desperate, it was as if he was drowning. Dreams of him falling in ice water start to appear in his thoughts. There was that time he swam with the penguins, but he wasn't drowning or falling in ice like in this dream. Suddenly his hallucinations were interrupted as the sand disappears, he looks up to see Boogie being thrown around by golden whips. He glares at the man getting his lesson, but then his concern for Elsa is a deeper concern. He jumps up allowing the wind to catch him.

Sandy wishes he could scream at Jack as he takes off, but he's occupied with his nemesis to keep more nightmares from occurring.

Meanwhile, Jack is having the wind carry him, cursing it as it doesn't take him fast enough. After a few minutes he finally reaches over the peak of Arendelle's mountains having the descending winds carry him straight into the window of the castle, him going through it as if he were a phantom and he sees his favorite getting tormented by the black sand once more. He gasps, "Sandy, please..."

She's sobbing, tossing and turning as she turns over and over until finally...Jack couldn't handle it anymore. This torture ends now, he thought. What were the risks? What if she did become frozen solid? What if she would be frightful of snow for the rest of her life? What would happen?

He wouldn't know...until he finds out...


	5. Does this mean good bye?

_Like everything, all things come to an end. But just because one journey ends doesn't deny another to begin..._

* * *

Jack's heart strings were being yanked harder than sailors pulling on lines for a ship, his heart was on a torture rack being split apart by Elsa's sobs in her sleep and the black sand hovering above her. Sandman was probably still fighting Pitch as far as he was concerned. Doing anything was better than doing nothing while she suffered.

So he did it...he reaches his hand out towards the sand and he feels the gritty, stinging substance and suddenly all the sand turns into frost rushing into Elsa's body causing her to shake uncontrollably as if she was freezing. Surprisingly she still remains asleep, however Jack still had the overwhelming feeling that he made it worse. He looks over to the window to see the doors blow open to see Sandy rushing over to Jack. He immediately sees Elsa and throws a ball of sand into the icy storm above her head followed by more sand balls as if he was in an intense snow fight. Jack looked over to see Elsa tossing and turning until finally, her body became a pale color.

There was no longer sand, no longer any breathing...her body was still. Jack stares sobbing, "What...what happened?"

Sandy followed behind and he rushes in leaping from his golden dusty nimbus. He looks to Elsa with fear in his eyes not indicating a form of hope. He throws sand into her head, causing her body to twitch with some movement. Anna suddenly wakes up seeing the situation.

She looks around still half asleep then asks curiously, "Jack? What's wrong?"

He just replies back breathlessly in utter hopelessness, "I froze Elsa..."

The red head yelps in surprise, "You did what?! Um...should I get daddy?"

Jack freaks out insisting, "No...um..."

The frosty spirit receives a tap on his shoulder and he looks over at Sandman who nods his head indicating it was the only solution.

"But, how is he going to help her?", he asks emotionally unstable, frost starting to spread throughout the room. Sandy's face shows pure shock and terror as he points behind him urgently and Jack continues to glare until he hears crying. He looks over to see a terrified small child. "Anna?"

She runs away out the door bawling her eyes out, "Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

Jack expresses sheer guilt as the frost starts to calm down and he plops down on Elsa's bed, breaking down and crying.

"No, no, no...Elsa...please...wake up!" He begs in between sobs rubbing her already frozen, pale face.

Jack's heart was crumbling, the sheer tearing and ripping of his heart would kill any human being, but Jack was no human, which made it all the worst for him. As much as he could feel the sheer joy and happiness to the extreme, negative emotions could also take a toll. And no spirit of such joy would be upset over anything...only in circumstances such as now. Jack bawls into his arms and then he hears footsteps approaching...to this point he wouldn't even make an effort to hide. He couldn't be away from her.

He looks up towards a tall man with a sandy blonde mustache through tears and he could also feel him being seen.

"Jack Frost?" The man asks in shock being joined by a woman he could also feel seeing him...How come he had so many believers? Perhaps the frost on the ground was indicating it along with the snowflakes and flurries covering the room. Either way, Jack was now exposed and seen.

He looks over to Elsa and walks a brisk pace, "Elsa...are you okay?! Elsa! Listen to me...Elsa."

The king says her name faintly and just as he was about to glare at Jack...he saw tears...he heard Jack sniffle as if he had a cold. The King's heart hadn't had time to harden as it was smelted in passion and when he saw Jack just as upset as he was, his heart took no form and it had melted.

"This was an accident...wasn't it?" The father figure asks him with the spirit nodding.

The man sighs and he states, "Well you'll follow us Jack. We'll need you in order to fix her."

The young spirit lightens up through his tears, "You mean this can be fixed!"

He solemnly assures, "I can't guarantee that, but we have to try!"'

* * *

After rushing to the library to research where his father had mentioned of a "place of healing" he finds the map to the place after a couple volumes of books being tossed to the ground when they produced no answer, not even bothering to clean the library up. After he finds his answer he rushes out the library leaving it looking like an angry mob had just been there. The queen carrying Elsa, wrapping her in as many bundles as she possibly could muster in such short notice. Jack runs onto the sleigh with the King and Queen with Anna following behind, but she hesitates as soon as she sees Jack, but her father insists, "We have to hurry!"

Realizing the situation, she braves Jack and leaps onto the sleigh scooting very close to her mom while her father urges the horses to ride forward. After hours of riding through wilderness and peril of the winter wonderland, they come across a place untouched by snow. Jack doesn't even recognize the place as they proceed towards the seemingly circular gathering of rocks.

The King calls out in a desperate voice, "You need to help us, please! My father came to you before!"

Suddenly the rocks start moving, causing Anna to gasp in shock clinging closely to her mother's gown as they form around the group, Jack resisting the temptation to get defensive. The rocks turn into small, little trolls and one elderly approaches the head figure of the group.

"What is it, your majesty?"

The queen presents Elsa in her cloth and her face is considerably pale. The troll looks on in shock and he looks immediately to Jack, "Did the Sandman warn you?"

Jack's lip quivered, "He did...but Boogie's sand had her..."

He cuts Jack off as he's observing and diagnosing Elsa's condition and he gasps, "Her head and heart have ice! Oh goodness. Wait...is there gold sand inside of her?"

Everyone looks confused except Jack and he nods, "Yeah...why?"

The troll happily waves his hands around her body, "Then there is certainly hope."

Everyone is grinning widely as he pulls out black, ice-covered sand out of her and he has a red light fill her entire body.

"She will have powers...but be warned Jack I would recommend staying away from her until her powers become stable."

The family looks at Jack whose jaw is slacked open, "Do what? But why?"

The elder insists, "I promise you dear boy, it's for her safety. She'll get her powers under control, maybe when she's an adult...right?"

The King nods and smiles reassuring, "I'm sure you'll be able to visit her once again."

Jack looks down to a now sleeping Elsa and he asks, "What if she forgets me?"

Anna giggles with a smirk when Jack looks over, "You mean she won't?"

The Queen smiles, "I'm sure that means Anna knows something."

Jack looks over to her and he kneels down reaching a pinky out to Anna which she approaches him. He asks, "Pinky promise you'll take care of Elsa for me, right?"

She giggles, all fear of Jack melting away as she wraps her pinky around his, "Pinky promise!"

He gets up and the King assures, "She'll be fine...what about her powers though?"

The troll sighs, "They will be a bit unstable at first, but through time it'll be a part of growing up."

The couple sighs with the King stating, "We'll still live normal lives oh and Jack?"

The spirit looks back at the man which he says, "Thank you...for the memories my daughters will have."

He shrugs, "No problem...so in thirteen years maybe?"

The king nods, "In thirteen years."

Jack looks up then back...he summons the wind quickly before he could even change his mind. Jack disappearing into the night. Anna calls out, "Jack! Where are you going? Jack?" She whimpers sadly.

Her father picks her up, "He'll come back someday. Maybe you can surprise Elsa with him."

She giggles, "Don't be silly daddy, he'll surprise us!"

The monarchs laugh with Elsa sleeping through it all in her mother's arms. The mother comments, "I'm sure he will."

* * *

_Just because this journey ends here...doesn't mean another will be denied...;)_


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

Despite going against conventional wisdom, he tempts fate by spying on his first believer at Arendelle, camouflaged by the falling snow as Elsa desperately looks out the window. Her face is that of confusion and fright...why does she have these powers and where was Jack all these months gone by? He has a burning desire to answer but he knows he would only endanger her by coming near her. Just like himself, the more emotions he expresses the worse his control of his powers get. He could only imagine what a result of her outbursts would be like? Day then turned into night and he sighs sadly as he watches her go to bed, teasing Anna on the way. He chuckles to himself as he sees his form of mischief influence her. Suddenly he hears jingling and loud boisterous laughter. He looks over from his rooftop to see the one and only St. Nick himself. He lands on top of the roof almost crushing Jack in the process. The teen yelps, "You could have had me killed there!"

The big man gets out of his sleigh, "Apologies...it gets hard landing sometimes, da? Jack, my boy! Not annoying the bunny this year, eh?"

He big man lets off a hearty laugh which Jack doesn't join in, "Yeah...kinda busy I guess."

In his Russian accent, the man speaks, "Jack...something is...different. Now you may hold record on my naughty list...but how can you be a spirit of joy in that kind of mood?"

"Well...I had someone believe." He says in a low tone.

The jolly old man replies, "Well that's good! No?"

"Well...I have to stay away from her...she almost got killed by my powers."

He sighs sadly having the bearded man look on with sympathy through his gruff features.

"See, she has them now. I just have to stay away until she gets them under control.", Jack explains looking over at the window as the parents put their children to sleep. He sees his first believer run to the window to take one last glance out.

"Ah yes...Elsa, correct?" He concludes based off of Jack's explanation.

"Yeah...how do you..."

The man lets off a small laugh, "You think I don't keep track of children? She wrote several letters to me about you."

The pale teen beams an ear-to-ear smile, "You mean...she didn't forget me?"

"Da, she really misses you. I mean...she told me to get her you..."

Jack chuckles, "So how would you do that?"

The man points his large finger towards Jack's chest, "Don't underestimate me...I have my ways...but I understand situation. So instead...I made her this."

He pulls out a small box wrapped in ice blue and silver wrapping paper. He opens up the top of the box without ripping anything and he reveals to Jack and ice sculpture of himself, leaning on his staff with his mischievous smirk.

"Wow! That's really good! She's getting that? I mean will she like it."

He shrugs, "Well from what I understand of situation...she'll be happier thirteen years from now."

Jack scratches the back of his head, "Oh um...really?"

He slaps Jack playfully on the back putting the present away, "I have to get these presents moving Jack...I still have Africa and South America to stop at!"

He chuckles, "Alright, Santa...Merry Christmas!"

"No Jack...you have a Merry Christmas." He waves as he drops himself into the chimney with his bag conveniently shrinking to where he could gracefully fall into the black smoke of the chimney.

Jack leans on his staff still looking at Elsa, "So thirteen years..." He sighs happily

* * *

_Hmmm...yeah I just pulled a Marvel :P_


End file.
